The Warlord and the Dragon Priests
by Nidhogg453
Summary: Govegein is back and is hunting down his old friends. Look into his past and learn about each of the Dragon Priests as the Outcast Priest attempts to stop the revival of the Dragon Cult.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Paarthunax flew over the dark western skies, troubled. One of his recent delves into the minds of mortals left him with more questions to their nature than answers. It was a trivial matter, sure, but Paarthunax hated being stumped. Recently, he found one of his servants weeping. Recently she had gained a lot of mass in her stomach, but now it was all gone. When he asked her why, she told him that she had a baby, but it died before it was born. He then asked her what it meant to her. His kind, the Dovah, did not breed, they were immortals and thus did not have to, much less were able to. The servant explained to him what having a baby was like, or at least what it was supposed to be like. She explained that raising a child should be the most fulfilling part of any mortal's life, aside from serving their overlords of course.

Yet again Paarthunax did not understand, how could such an interaction be held akin to interactions with the Dov? So he asked again why she wept. Clearing her throat, the servant explained that the way that the healer took out her stillborn child left her unable to make another. She could never have a child, never raise one and watch it grow into the magnificent being she knew it could be. Paarthunax could not even comprehend this feeling of loss, how it would affect the servant, so he left. As he flew away, he began to wonder on what she had told him. Now he found himself in need of a stress reliever, and a heathen village was not far away.

He landed in the center of the small gathering of buildings, there were maybe four or five houses. Paarthunax decided on destroying all of it. He crashed his tail through one of the buildings and burned the family as they tried to flee the wreckage. Now the heathens knew he was there, they would either attempt to flee or attempt to fight. They were dead either way. Paarthunax set the remaining houses alight as the residents fled. He pounced on one unlucky fellow and tore him in half. Paarthunax set his sights on a trio of mer running from the village. With a quick dash, he was in front of them and he set them all alight.

It was then that he noticed the fires raging in the village began to go out. Investigating this anomaly led Paarthunax to a lone hooded figure, throwing a chilled wind at the fires smothering them in ice and snow. Golden eyes examined the Dovah as the hooded figure turned and lightning crackled in his fingertips. He shot a bolt of lightning at Paarthunax. The tingling sensation barely even slowed the rampaging Dovah down as it walked towards the man who stood against it. Paarthunax laughed as it shouted something in its native tongue, then another figure shot out behind the first, racing through the darkness.

Paarthunax scowled as he shouted an inferno at the hooded man who replied with a barrier of magic. The barrier shattered just before Paarthunax's shout ended and the hooded man was slightly burned, but he stood his ground. Paarthunax dashed towards him and bit into his arm, crippling it, but got another shock of lightning running through his mouth. The man jumped back, holding his injured arm. The remaining fires had spread and set rest of the houses alight by now. The man muttered something as he collapsed to the ground. Paarthunax approached the body and shouted fire at it, to ensure the mage's passing, then he searched for the other one.

The Dovah flew into the air, scouring the ground for signs of life. He saw it, a mass of heat fleeing through some trees. He flew over, making it seem like he was leaving, then circled back. He found her in a clearing, just big enough for him to land. She was terrified and Atmoran, holding an axe in one hand and a bundle clutched to her chest in the other. As Paarthunax approached, she threw the axe at him, nicking one of his horns. He growled as he drew closer. A growl, that always seemed to terrify the mortals into stillness. The woman collapsed to the ground, holding the bundle tighter as Paarthunax drew in. Fear lined her face before Paarthunax bit off her head.

The body slumped, dropping the bundle. It was then that Paarthunax heard the crying. Looking around he saw no one else, yet the crying persisted. Annoyed Paarthunax drew on his ability to see life as it moved. There was a deer far off, but they did not make those sounds. He looked down and saw the glow of life coming from the bundle. He moved some of the cloth that covered it and found what appeared to be a small, bald mortal. He had never seen one this small. It opened its eyes, seeing the bloody Dovah for the first time and laughed, reaching out and touching its snout. Paarthunax leaned down and closed his jaws around it.

Paarthunax landed outside of the servants' quarters and knocked against the stone with his tail. A man ran out of the hut, startled to find a baby, wrapped in cloth in front of him. He was even more startled when he noticed the silhouette of a dragon flying away as the sun rose in the sky.

* * *

**And we're back. Howdy folks, sorry for the wait. This story will also be undergoing maintenance, but Fanboy and the Companions will have it's first new chapter next Monday and will be updated weekly. This will be updated Thursdays or Fridays, I'm still deciding which.**

**If you've read the other story, not Fanboy, then I'm sure you know who this is about. If not, then read the other story. You know what? Read the other story again anyway.**


	2. The Request

Chapter 1 – The Request

Govegein descended the peak, leaving the experience with the mask behind. The item in question was tied to his hip, Govegein did not want to risk another encounter with Vengeance, the consciousness within the mask, at least not just yet. The entity fascinated him as much as it terrified him. How did it come into being? How much did it know? What could it do? The possibilities were endless, but for now it seemed to be weak, maybe still learning about itself. All of this got Govegein to think back to when he had first met Nahkriin.

* * *

The young Beimiir, who had just recently arrived in Bromjunaar, ran around the new city, looking into houses and disrupting the daily life of the workers above ground. Soon he spotted a boy sitting by himself beneath a secluded tree reading a large scroll. Walking around the boy, who seemed not to notice him, Beimiir climbed the tree. Sitting on a branch above the boy, he swung his upper body down to see what the boy was reading. It was in Dovahzul, the language of the Dov! "You know that only the priests are allowed to even know how to read that right?" he said, startling the boy.

"What are you talking about?" the boy said as the attempted to hide the scroll.

Beimiir laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell." He leaned down further, whispering, "I can read it too." Beimiir jumped down from his perch. "My name's Beimiir. My parents were moved here today, they're the new blacksmiths."

The boy eyed Beimiir. This newcomer looked different, not quite like the other people he had seen in the village almost like the elves that sometimes appeared around the fortified city. "I am Odaanen," he said reluctantly, "and I will be a Dragon Priest soon enough."

* * *

Seeing movement drew Govegein out of his reminiscing. Three figures were tangled in the snow. The writhing form seemed to be trying to pull itself in two directions, one of the bodies was pulling towards the path to the peak, while the other two pulled back to the stone building. As Govegein got closer he recognized that the three people were an Orc, a Khajiit, and a Dunmer.

"Let me go!" Reysi shouted as she pulled. She lay on the ground with Tar'zuk on her back and Ugdulub pulling at her feet. Even with the combined efforts, the two were having trouble reigning in the vampire. "He's not dead anymore, I want to see him!"

"Yeah, we're all excited Govegein was resurrected," Ugdulub said, "but Raddin told us to give him some space. He seemed to be dealing with something from his past." They didn't even know the half of it. Ugdulub put all of his strength into a pull and dragged Reysi back a little.

"The large one is right," Tar'zuk said, digging his bare feet into the snow. "Tar'zuk believes the out casted will come down when he is ready." Reysi flipped over to her back and glared at her two assailants before punching Tar'zuk in his throat. Govegein reached the archway to the courtyard as Tar'zuk fell back into Ugdulub.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Govegein said. The trio must have arrived after Govegein climbed the mountain top seeking solitude. Tar'zuk rolled on the ground clutching his throat, and Ugdulub dropped Reysi's feet as he stared at the Breton, loose jawed. Reysi, now free of restraint, jumped up and hugged Govegein.

"You're alive!" she shouted. Then backing away, "Wait, are you undead now? Because that would be so amazing! We could be undead buddies and run around the world having undead adventures!" The assassin began to jump in place, excited about the 'undead adventures' she seemed to be imagining.

"No, I'm not undead," Govegein replied, stopping Reysi's hopping. As she breathed in to talk again, Govegein said, "not even technically." Reysi turned around and sat in the snow, crossing her arms. "Someone decided that they needed me to do something other than help kill Alduin. They gave me a new body, a living one," Govegein said looking at Reysi, "and set me loose on Tamriel."

"Do you need any help with that?" Ugdulub asked. "Since you last saw me, a lot has changed, as you can probably guess." When Govegein and Raddin first met Ugdulub he seemed more like a child than a warrior. He was small and looked like he could barely even lift a sword. Ugdulub had just been denied entry to the Companions, but now he was obviously a higher rank in the group. The Orc had grown into his almost supernatural stamina, but he had changed beyond that. "I'm harbinger of the Companions now, I'm sure I could be of some help."

"No," Govegein said. "This is something I should probably do alone. Besides you should probably be out looking for what you lost." Ugdulub looked surprised as Govegein mentioned that. He had in fact lost something important to him, but he had gained something else and was not yet ready to part with that.

Reysi sniffed, "Bu-but undead adventures," she mumbled. Govegein and Raddin First met her on their first trip to High Hrothgar. She had a split personality, one was soft and sweet while the other had been through Oblivion knows what and came back warped and cracked. At least in Govegein's opinion. One of them had joined the Dark Brotherhood, a guild of assassins, at some point, but it's unclear which one it really was.

Tar'zuk coughed, his throat recovering from Reysi's jab. "Tar'zuk never got paid for luring dragon." The Khajiit had been a part of the Thieves' Guild when he met Govegein and Raddin. They saved him from the Thalmor operatives that followed them into the Ratways. The shadows seemed to pull towards him, as if they wanted him hidden within them. "Royal Nord said that Tar'zuk should talk to you about payment."

"Wasn't I dead when that happened?" Govegein asked.

"Tar'zuk knew that would not stay true for long. He has . . . connections in high places that told him you would return," the Khajiit watched the Breton with his hand held out for payment. "Tar'zuk wants the stone of Barenzaiah." Govegein figured he meant the floating stone he had picked up under the Thalmor embassy. He pulled out the case that held the stone and gave it to Tar'zuk. "Now, Tar'zuk has whole set," the feline said gleefully.

The doors to High Hrothgar creaked open. A short form emerged from the shadows, cloaked in valuable furs and linens. As the figure approached, Govegein realized that it was a female Altmer. To be more specific it was the Altmer girl that he had briefly met at the College of Winterhold. "I-is one of you Govegein? I was told he was an expert in the Ancient Nords," she stammered, looking between the fearsome orc and the shadowy Khajiit. Then she saw the Breton. "You!" she shouted as Tar'zuk slipped away, "You tried to kill me!" She apparently did not like the spell Govegein gave her.

"If I tried to kill you, you would be dead," Govegein calmly explained. "Also, yes, I suppose you could call me an expert in the Ancient Nords." A little bit of an understatement, though.

"Great . . . I guess you are the only one that can help here," she held her face in her hands. She looked up and shook her head before continuing. "I need a guide through the Labyrinthian. Nordic ruins are dangerous enough as it is and there seems to be something of even greater power in there. I came seeking the Dragonborn's help, but he was . . . otherwise occupied and directed me to you." She fumbled with her hands, waiting for Govegein's answer.

This could impede with the gathering of the masks. Though who am I to turn down an offer to find an artifact of unknown power? Govegein thought. "Alright, though I may need a bit more information than that. Such as what is this greater power and what is the Labyrinthian?"

The elf's jaw dropped, "The Labyrinthian is the most notable Nordic ruin in all of Skyrim. It is where Archmage Shalidor built his famous labyrinth in the first era. It was an ancient fortified city that was rumored to be the seat of power for the Dragon Cult in the Mythic Era. What did they call it again?"

"Oh, you mean Bromjunaar," Govegein interrupted. "Yeah I can guide you there, it'll be easy. I could do it blindfolded, I've been there countless times." The elf's jaw dropped again, farther this time. "What? Oh right, I mean I have studied enough about it so that it is like I have been there countless time," Govegein covered. It's not often that I slip like this.

"Ooooh!" Reysi shouted, getting up. "Are you two going on an undead adventure? Can I come?"

"Uhh, sure?' the mage said.

"No," Govegein said.

"Nope!" Reysi replied. "It's her adventure and she said I could come. You have no power here." Reysi began jumping around.

"You just had to say yes," Govegein said as Ugdulub left laughing.

"Undeaaaaaaaaad," Reysi whispered behind Govegein.

* * *

Years later, the two met again under the same ancient tree. Nahkriin stood, in full armor and with fire and lightning in his hands, in the shadows of the swaying branches. Konahrik walked towards him, robes blowing in the breeze. "After all of this, betraying your people, your friends, killing legions of your own men, and yet you still come here at the drop of a hat," Nahkriin said. "And even now you won't take this seriously!" he threw a ball of fire and lightning at Konahrik.

Konahrik absorbed the spell into his hand, the enchanted rings humming with power. "Speak for yourself Odaanen. You talk like you want me dead yet you use such cheap spells." The day before Nahkriin had contacted him through the mask saying that he wanted to meet again. This was all within the final strides of the rebellion Konahrik had chosen the side of the humans while his fellow priests chose loyalty to their draconic overlords. "I gave you all of that power and you insult me with such a spell."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Konahrik? My name is Nahkriin, not Odaanen." Nahkriin dispelled his armor as jolts ran through Konahrik. "You never did quite grasp that just as vengeance takes many forms, so do the effects of spells." Konahrik fell to the ground, paralyzed. Seven figures approached the ancient tree, each wore a mask similar to the two who stood under it.

"This will not hold me long," Konahrik said. He was right, he could already feel movement returning to his body.

"It didn't need to," Krosis said before knocking Konahrik out.

* * *

**Woooo . . . reworking another story. Bromjunaar may be relatively the same, few adjustments and a little more Reysi, but after that it's going to change more, story-wise.**

**Whelp, I forgot to update Fanboy last Monday, so its coming this Monday. That's about it, go about your lives everyone.**


	3. The Fortress City

Chapter 2 – The Fortress City

Govegein sighed as he climbed the steps. He was excited about returning to the city of his youth after so long, but his travelling companions made it difficult for him to get too excited. Reysi cartwheeled past him and flipped up the stairs. The Altmer mage, Ardana she called herself, seemed to be having an argument with someone, but no one was talking to her. For a while Reysi had tried, but was shut down by Ardana. It was the elf's fault that they were even coming here. She was convinced that some powerful staff was buried down deep inside the temple. The problem was that Govegein knew nothing of this, and he once ran the temple. Thinking of this brought back memories of his younger days.

* * *

**"Didn't I tell you that we would make it?" Odaanen said to Beimiir. They wore the ceremonial robes and wooden masks that all initiates to the cult wore. After a few years of study, the two friends had been accepted into the cult.**

**"Yes, but we are still only acolytes. We have to take care of whatever the priests don't feel like. That means cleaning up the sacrifices, maintaining the alters, gathering ingredients, and anything else that they can think of." Beimiir had seen how the acolytes were treated, and it would be a while before they could rise out of the rank.**

**"Who cares, we are a part of it now. Even the high priests had to do this at one point or another." Beimiir hadn't seen Odaanen this happy too often. "This is only the beginning, we are going to go all the way to the top. One day," Odaanen said running in front of Beimiir turning and putting up his hands, "we will run this place."**

* * *

"Whoa, look at that!" Reysi shouted. Govegein quickly reached the top of the stairs behind her and saw the ruins for the first time. Much of the city was still standing, seeing as it was made of stone, but it still looked vastly different from how he remembered it. Sprawled out before them was the ancient city of Bromjunaar. Even after all these years, eras for the city, Govegein knew these streets well and decided to try one of the secret entrances to the temple. The faster he finished guiding the mage, the faster he could continue with his own mission. If he was lucky, there might even be information on there the other seven priests were buried.

There was movement in the snow covered ruins. Frost trolls had infested the city in recent decades. Reysi noticed it as well and crouched into the shadows, at least she knew when to be stealthy. Govegein crouched and moved forward, motioning for Ardana to follow. Taking the lead, Govegein lead the trio through the back alleys of the city. He took a path that would bring him to most of the secret entrances, but they were all either caved in or magically sealed in some way. Someone did not want anyone getting into the temple.

As Govegein lead them to the ceremonial entrance, he began wondering about Ardana. From their few conversations, he gathered that she had little talent for theoretical magic, or even in creating spells. She seemed rather . . . dense at times. Then, of course there were her arguments with no one, which Govegein suspected were not just lunatic ravings. He did sense, though, something else about her, she seemed to have a grasp of pure magic that very few people had. He had only ever met one other that could rival her affinity towards magic, and he had to work for decades and use an ancient artifact to reach her level.

* * *

**"Amazing, simply amazing," the boy said. Beimiir and Odaanen had found the sleeping quarters that they were assigned occupied by a third inhabitant. "You two must be the new initiates. My name is Lenaak, please refrain from touching any of my experiments," the boy said. He looked at Beimiir. "You, sir, have an extraordinary flow. More attuned than any other Nord I have seen, almost Aldmeri, but not. The flow seems to protect you."**

**"What?" Beimiir asked.**

**"You're magic, have you had any formal training?" Lenaak asked.**

**"I'm magical? That's awesome! Can I shoot fire? I really want to shoot fire," Beimiir said excitedly.**

**"Everyone can produce fire," Odaanen said. "We had to during the test not three hours ago."**

**"Nononono. I mean like something that can burn an entire plane of Oblivion. That would be awesome."**

**"Are you quite done?" Lenaak said. "I meant that the magic inside of you shields you against most incoming sources."**

**"What?"**

**"You are resistant to harmful spells," Lenaak explained.**

**"Ooooooh, and I thought that you were just another crazy that snuck in and set up more weird stuff," Beimiir said.**

**"I have been here for two years and I am working on some volatile magical experiments," Lenakk said, annoyed. Then, "wait another crazy?"**

**"I'm telling you, I used to be a dragon," a naked man shouted as he was dragged past the room.**

* * *

The trio approached the ceremonial doors. They were set into the mountainside on a raised stone platform. The platform was used for many things in the past, from great sacrifices to general announcements. The mountain around the door had been carved into a traditional entryway for the ancient Nords and a large stone head stood on either side of the door. The doors themselves were a massive set of dual iron doors, large enough for a dragon to use and still have room left over. They were once intricately carved with images of dragons, but the years had made them all but invisible now. In the center of the door was the sealing mechanism, designed only to be opened from the outside.

Suddenly a hooded Dunmer appeared in front of Govegein. "Savos!" Ardana gasped.

The Dunmer smiled, "Come on, we are finally here." Several other hooded figures appeared around the adventurers. "Let's not waste any more time."

"Are you truly sure that this is a good idea?" one said. She seemed to be an Argonian, judging by her voice and the lizard tail.

"We'll be back at the college before anyone even knows we're gone," another said smartly. Govegein guessed that she could be a Redguard.

"You would care about that, since you're the Arch-Mage's favorite," a Bosmer said.

"Don't forget this whole idea was Atmah's to begin with," the one called Savos said.

"Let's just get inside," a Nord said, "see what's in there."

The mages vanished just as suddenly as they appeared. "What was that?" Reysi asked.

"That man, the Dark Elf, that was Savos Aren. He was the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, until he died . . . recently . . . no it wasn't my fault, anyway," Ardana said. "It's because Ancano is using the Eye of Magnus, that's why we are here. The Eye can be counteracted by the Staff of Magnus which is somewhere in these ruins."

"Staff of Magnus?" Reysi asked.

"I've never heard of it," Govegein said. "So, I don't think that it's here . . . although, maybe. But no, that would mean that he's buried here and he hated this place." Even if he was here that would only put Govegein closer to his goal.

"What?" Ardana asked.

"It's nothing," Govegein said. "Anyway, it seems that these apparitions were left here as a sort of warning. Something happened here that burned these memories into the temple."

"What could be so horrible that left this?" Ardana asked.

"I would guess that most of them died," Govegein replied. "This happened fairly recently, at least to the city, and you only recognized the Dunmer. I would guess that something in the Temple killed them, but there is nothing like what you describe being held here. Anyway, our first problem is getting inside. The Torc is not on the door, it's locked."

"Oh," Ardana said, "Mirabel gave me something." She searched through her bag and pulled out a piece of metal. It was shaped like a 'U' and had scales carved into it. "Is this that torque thing?"

"Yes," Govegein said, taking the Torc. "How convenient." He placed the Torc into its place on the door and knocked. The massive doors shuddered, ancient mechanisms moving into life for the first time in decades. The doors opened, revealing the first chamber of the Temple. Govegein could feel something examining his presence from deep within the temple. It knew he, Reysi, and Ardana were there, but probably not much else. Reysi shuddered. The ground was littered with skeletons, from how they were positioned, Govegein guessed that they were running from something.

"I'm not really liking this undead adventure," Reysi mumbled. Govegein couldn't tell if she was scared or if she was disappointed they weren't killing anything yet.

The apparitions returned.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Atmah spoke first this time.

"Can you imagine the looks on their faces when we get back?" Savos said.

"You keep talking like we'll find something useful in here," the Nord this time.

"Given the history of this place, it's more than likely that there is still some amount of power here," the Bosmer said.

"Enchanted weapons, tomes of ancient knowledge, Shalidor's secrets themselves. Who knows what we could find?" Savos again.

"And what if-" the Argonian asked, "what if there are things guarding this place?"

"Against six college trained mages? I think we'll be fine."

The apparitions faded away. "The Redguard woman was too confident in her own abilities." If he is down here then her power was her own undoing.

"Whatever killed them," Reysi began.

"If they are in fact dead," Govegein interjected.

The Dunmer glared at Govegein. "Whatever happened here, whatever did this is still down there," Reysi continued. "I don't think that it's a good idea to go seeking this kind of trouble."

"Careful, you're beginning to sound sane," Govegein said. He walked into the temple, following the only pathway left.

"Either way, I need what is down there so I can stop the possible end of the world," Ardana said before following Govegein.

"You were right," Reysi muttered, "It is tough being the voice of caution."

* * *

**So many questions and so few answers. Mwahahahahahahaha.**


	4. Morokei

Chapter 3 – Morokei

**An explosion blew through the sleeping quarters. Odaanen ran into his room to find Beimiir sitting on the ground, covered in soot and Lenaak picking himself up off of the ruins of a table he seemed to be thrown into. There were scorch marks in the middle of the room, in front of the soot-covered Beimiir.**

**"What happened?" Odaanen asked.**

**"This idiot tried to summon a Storm Atronach, but instead he summoned a Flame Atronach," Lenaak said.**

**"No, he was just on fire and looked like a lady," Beimiir insisted.**

**"That's what a Flame Atronach is," Lenaak shouted.**

**"Either way, he . . . she . . . it did not like me," Beimiir laughed. "So we had to kill it. Then it kind of exploded."**

**"Or you could have just let me dispel it," Lenaak shouted.**

**"Yeah, but that's no fun," Beimiir said.**

**"You're both idiots," Odaanen said.**

**"How am I an idiot?" Lenaak shouted.**

**"Everyone knows daedra hate Beimiir. You let him try to summon one," Odaanen said. "And Bei, stop trying to summon things, they all hate you."**

**"But she was so shiny."**

* * *

As Govegein and Ardana stepped through the gate, it closed behind them, locking out Reysi. There did not seem to be any way to open it from the side they were on, and dozens of skeletons rose out of the ground in the room. In the middle of the room lay a dragon's grave, it rumbled and a large skeleton dragged itself out of the grave. "I told you this was a bad idea!" Reysi shouted as she searched for a release for the door.

"Huh, that's new," Govegein said. "I'll take the dragon, you get the skeletons." Govegein drew a sword and conjured a flame. Ardana channeled lightning into her hands. And took aim at the skeletons.

The dragon did not grow flesh, like the ones Alduin had resurrected did, but that did not make it any less dangerous. Ice shot out of its mouth and Govegein shielded himself with the unbroken side of his armor as he approached the skeleton. When Govegein reached the dragon skeleton, it stopped the onslaught of ice and attempted biting the human. Govegein punched it, causing the spell in his hand to explode, and slid the sword into the skeleton's eye sockets. With a twist and a pull the dragon's head popped off and the body crumpled.

Meanwhile, Ardana shot her collected lightning at the nearest skeleton, jolting apart whatever magic held it together. The lightning then jumped to another skeleton and did the same. This continued until a cloaked skeleton stopped the chain. It ran towards Ardana, sword raised and frost cloaking its hand. With a yelp, Ardana shot back a few feet, using Govegein's spell. The cloaked skeleton's sword swung down where Ardana had been, then realizing what happened, the skeleton shot a spear of ice in here direction. Ardana responded with a ball of fire that melted the spear and blew apart the skeleton.

She turned to see Govegein hit the dragon with his fist and tear off the skeleton's head. "I didn't know that you could use a spell like that."

"Normally, you don't. One of my . . . old friends thought it up," Govegein said, sheathing his sword. Reysi found the lever for the door and ran through, up to Govegein. She looked him over and sighed. The three walked through the room, now devoid of any movement but theirs. The next room was small and held only a plaque on a pillar in the middle of the room. "Hail all - brave city Bromjunaar, forever these walls shall stand. May enemies see her majesty, may all quake to behold her," Govegein said as Ardana read the tablet. Reysi's face darkened as she looked into the distance.

"How did you-" Ardana began, but the apparitions had returned.

"We have to go back, we can't leave Gurduin."

"We barely made it out alive," the Nord replied

"What was that thing anyway?" the Argonian asked.

"It's too late, there isn't enough of him left to go back in after," Atmah said.

"Gods what have we done?" the Argonian asked again.

"We can't go back," Savos said. "Might as well move forward, we can still do this."

"Savos is right," Atmah said. "We can make it if we just stay alive."

The apparitions faded and Reysi looked back into the last room. "But those were only skeletons. Even the dragon was taken care of easily." Govegein knew that she would have had trouble with the fight. As an assassin, she relies on knives and bows, which don't work so well when her opponent has no vital organs.

"I suspect that they had a little more meat on their bones," Govegein said, "when this group came here. Whatever is animating these is different form the normal reanimation process. They are drawing power from something deep in the temple, but at this distance it cannot hold off decay." He led the two elves through a door to the right of the pedestal. This opened up to a fork in the hallways, or at least it would have if the left hallway was not filled with rubble. As they went down the right side path, the adventurers found a door of ice.

"I'll get this." Govegein said, lighting some fire in his hands. Then a gale pushed through the door and Govegein could feel his magika being drained away.

A dried voice rasped, "Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar?"

Govegein began to laugh as an icy figure stepped out of the ice. "'Dark Kingdom?' What are you an angsty child?" The frozen figure regarded Govegein then swung a battle axe at him.

"Watch out," Reysi and Ardana shouted. Reysi tackled Govegein while Ardana haistily cast a spell. From a vortex of violet fire sprung a daedra woman who caught the axe mid-swing. With a snarl she shattered the frozen warrior with her fist and turned to Govegein.

"So we finally meet again," she said. The daedra cracked her knuckles.

"What?" Govegein asked. Reysi stood between the Breton and the Daedra, knife drawn.

"Last time we were face to face," the Daedra said, stepping towards Govegein, "you tried to bind me to an Atronach."

Govegein pushed Reysi aside, more forcefully than he wanted since she fought back, and swiftly decapitated the Daedra. Ardana yelped. "I am not dealing with that today," Govegein said before helping Reysi off of the ground.

"Uh, she really doesn't like you," Ardana said. Govegein gave her an odd look. "She talks to me in my head. Long ago she made a pact with my family, she is all that I can summon, really." Govegein sighed and walked through the previously blocked doorway. The room beyond was deep, with natural bridges spanning the gap. As they stepped through the doorway, the wind returned, sapping away the adventurer's magika.

"Nivahriin muz fen siiv nid aaz het," the voice said.

"Who in Oblivion are you calling a coward?" Govegein shouted. Several Draugr who were loafing around the room turned towards the shouting Breton. "There is a doorway at the bottom on this room, go to it. I'll meet you at the next door." He ran towards the oncoming Draugr, burning sword and frozen axe at the ready. Govegein cut through the undead guards as Ardana jumped down to the doorway, Reysi obstinately followed him but did not interfear with his rampage. Once the Draugr were down, Govegein crossed a bridge towards the next room. Again the wind drained his magika.

"You do not answer... must I use this guttural language of yours?" the voice rang through the room.

"Maybe you just are not listening," Govegein said. The more he heard the voice, the more familiar it sounded. Something about the way it saw itself above everything else. Govegein mused about this as he entered the next room. Two more Draugr waited for him, which Govegein dispatched quickly. Sheathing his weapons, Govegein moved on to a tunnel that seemed to be a natural formation to meet with Ardana.

The wind sapped at their magika again, "Have you returned, Aren? My old friend."

"It knows the Arch-mage?" Ardana asked. "Is it one of the other students?"

"That is one possibility, but I don't think so. The way it speaks, it just seems too familiar," Govegein said.

"Are you saying that you know whatever is doing this?"

"I hope not. I really hope not."

* * *

The wind sapped away the adventurer's magika again, this was becoming routine in these ruins. Govegein and Reysi protected Ardana as her magika recovered, when it did, she would launch a barrage of spells at whatever was left over from Govegein's slaughter. This time the door opened to a seemingly empty room. A throne faced a word wall and behind that was masked by cavern walls. Then something rose from the throne, an ethereal Draugr Deathlord. About halfway into the temple, the guards shed their flesh and bone for this new state. It appeared most of Raysi's knives had little effect on them, except for one curved black blade. Govegein and the Deathlord traded blows, for a while the Deathlord seemed to have the upper hand, but Govegein cut through the transparent warrior and burned it away with fire. "New body," Govegein huffed, "It seems to have . . . forgotten a few things."

"You seem really tired," Reysi said, concerned.

"I'm fine," Govegein said, bushing her off, "We are almost at the source of that gust. I have a bad feeling about who has been sending it," Govegein said moving to the back of the room ahead of Reysi and Ardana. The wind came again and Govegein was ambushed. Several Draugr, both ethereal and not surrounded him. "I don't have time for this," Govegein instinctually grabbed Nahkriin from his belt. With a shout the set the air around him ablaze, charring the guards where they stood. _So you finally decided to use me again, father._

"What else could we do? Stay there and die with her? She refused to go on, we didn't have a choice!" Savos said. Only he appeared this time in a small room beyond the failed ambush. "Agreed, we all stay together."

Govegein quickly moved through the room and the hall past it. _I would have told you if you wore me sooner._ He slammed open the doors to reveal an appalling sight. The room was fairly large, with a stone structure winding through it. On one side of the structure were two mages, only spirits now, channeling energy to a barrier on the other side of the room. Inside the barrier stood a live Dragon Priest. _My brother lies here._ Untold ages of being trapped within the barrier had left the priest withered as if he had been dead. Govegein's blood began to boil with emotion. "Tell me, Lenaak," Govegein muttered, "are you scared now? You have been silent for a while now, did you realize who I was, what I carried with me? Do you know what I'm here to do to you?" Ardana walked up behind Govegein, who grew louder with each word. Reysi put her hand on Govegein's shoulder as he seethed with rage. The ancient man behind the barrier seemed to regard Govegein with something between hatred and wonder. In his hands, he held his staff, the top of which opened to reveal an orb of crystalized magika.

"Who is it?" Reysi asked.

"Morokei, one of the High Dragon Priests."

"No, I mean-"

"Just kill the mages holding him. That's what you're good for isn't it, killing?" Reysi quietly walked away.

Govegein walked up to the barrier as Reysi went to work on the spirits. "Govegein," Morokei said. "I am surprised that you survived you're encounter with the Elder Scroll. You will have to let me examine you again, see if the experience left any . . . scars." As the first mage fell, the priest rose into the air.

"Sorry, Len, but you won't get that chance," Govegein spat. _My brother yet sleeps._ "I'll try to make this relatively painless, as I will for the others. Don't get me wrong, it will hurt a lot, but this will be nothing compared to what you all have done." The second mage fell, along with the barrier, and Nahkriin's armor materialized onto Govegein as Morokei attacked. A beam of energy shot out of the Staff of Magnus, which Govegein blocked with a ward. The beam began to eat away at the ward, turning Govegein's magika into Morokei's.

Govegein jumped back, dispelling the ward. Morokei directed the beam towards Ardana this time, "Those little mer look much more delicious than you, Outcast."

Govegein charged into the decrepit priest. "For a magical genius, you were foolish to leave yourself open," Govegein said.

"Oh was I?" Morokei replied as a flash of light illuminated the room. _What does he think he's doing?_ Govegein, dazed, lost sight of Morokei, who had his sights set on the Altmer mage. Ardana shot a ray of plasma at the priest, which he intercepted with a beam from his staff. The elf seemed just as surprised as Morokei at her spell. The staff's power consumed the ray, but could not push past it. Although it did not look like Ardana could continue that kind of power output for long. Govegein ran towards Morokei and grabbed Morokei's mask. Pushing with the enhanced strength of the armor, Govegein slammed Morokei's head into the stone floor.

Morokei's body shimmered with the light of an alteration spell. Govegein pushed down again, this time cracking the stone. Morokei shifted his spell back towards Govegein, who felt his strength being sapped. Govegein tore the mask off of Morokei to show his face, ancient and withered, blood pouring out of his nose and mouth. Govegein punched Morokei again and again, until the withered priest stopped moving, until Reysi had to pull him away. Again he ended the life of one of his friends. Again he stole back the power he had given them. And again he felt his blood burn. _Nice to meet you, father_, the mask in his hand said even though it was in his head it sounded distant.

* * *

**And here enters Glorious. How should I work this one?**

**Anyway, the next dragon priest will no longer be Hevnorrak, i'm going to save that one for a later date.**


	5. Carrying On

Chapter 4 – Carrying On

_Father, a word please?_ Govegein tied the mask to his belt after Nahkriin's armor disappeared. He scowled, standing up from over Lenaak's broken corpse. Reysi stood behind him, unsure what to do, from their other encounters he had seemed so calm, even unfeeling at times. Seeing him blow up like that threw her off. Ardana stood further back, staring at her hands, she wasn't even sure what she had done in the fight. That spell was unlike anything else she had seen, but it felt right to her. Govegein took Nahkriin off of his face and tied it to the other side of his belt. The new entity seemed stronger than Vengeance, maybe it was something Morokei did. He was alive this entire time, he had to do something to pass the time while sealed in this temple.

"A-are you all right?" Reysi asked. She watched him carefully, like he would attack her at any moment. Govegein nodded. "Is this what your . . . thing was about? Whatever it was that you had to do yourself?" Ardana snapped out of her trance and approached the two.

"It is the beginning of it," Govegein replied.

"If I may, how many of those . . . things are there?" Ardana asked.

Govegein turned to the little elf. "Six more."

"You're going to put yourself through that six more times?" Reysi cried.

"Are you going to carry the masks like that? Because I have this satchel," Ardana asked. "It's enchanted so that it can hold anything, no matter the number or the size. It does have a drawback, though, you still feel the weight of everything you carry. One of the professors at the College makes them exclusively for the faculty, and the students usually get their hands on one or two one way or another."

Govegein took the bag and put the masks inside. "Thank you, this will, well, ease my burden a little." He chuckled, but could hear a groan from far off.

"This is no time for puns!" Reysi shouted. "You just punched a man's face inside out!"

"Calm down, I'm pretty sure I've done worse things than punch a childhood friend's face in," Govegein said.

"Childhood friend?" Ardana asked.

"Oops." Govegein walked away, he forgot he was keeping that secret. If he remembered the layout of the temple correctly there was an escape tunnel behind this room. Ardana took the staff she was looking for from Morokei and Reysi followed behind Govegein.

"What do you mean, 'oops'?" Reysi asked. "I know everyone deserves their fair share of secrets, but this is too big. How was that thing your childhood friend?"

Govegein stopped, he had enough of Reysi's questions. Explaining all of this to her would be too much of a hassle and telling her everything was in no way worth whatever fallout would follow. "My past is none of your concern, leech." Reysi's eyes widened, she knew he didn't like vampires, but the way he said it stopped her. Ardana caught up with them and all three continued through the doors that left the temple.

As they passed through the doors at the back of the room, Savos's memory appeared one last time. "I'm sorry, my friends," it said. "I'm so sorry, I had no choice. It was the only way to make sure that monster never escaped. I promise you, I'll never let this happen again, I'll seal this whole place away." With those last words, the memory faded away.

"Thank you Savos," Govegein muttered. "I doubt you know how many lives were truly saved by your actions here." The three walked up the stairs to the next door beyond and through a tunnel leading to a gate.

Opening the gate lead to a small burial chamber and a door opened on the opposite side. From the door stepped an Altmer mage in black robes. "So, you made it out of there alive," the mage said. "Ancano was right, you are dang- Wait there are three of you? Ancano only spoke of one mage that could pose a threat, the Altmer girl. So who in Oblivion are you two?"

"Hello," Reysi said, her normal pep returning. "I'm Reysi, I'm a vampire and I killed the previous emperor." Everyone stared at her, as she fidgeted.

"I take it you're a mage," Govegein said, reaching into his new satchel. He pulled Morokei up to his face.

* * *

_Finally._ Govegein stood on a frozen plain under an iridescent sky._ I have been wanting to speak with you for some time father._ Again an effigy rose from the ground before him. _I am Glorious._

"Make it quick," Govegein said. "I have a stuck up Altmer to slaughter."

_Oh, it's alright. This space moves as fast as you can think, faster sometimes. Mortal brains are actually quite powerful, by the time we are done, the others wouldn't even had time to blink._ Govegein walked around the effigy examining it. Its face seemed to be the mask it was contained in, otherwise it looked like a normal person carved from crystal. _I was wondering why you chose to fight_.

"What?" Govegein asked. Lennak's soul shard definitely brought about this inquisitiveness.

_Let me rephrase it. Why did you fight against your comrades in the Dragon Wars? Morokei explained it to me when I first awoke, and I pondered your actions ever since._

"I fought against the dragons for two reasons," Govegein began. "First, I realized that we were slaves. No human deserves that kind of disgrace. Second, I realized that Alduin had begun to tire of this world. When the World Eater tires of a world he has, had, a tendency to destroy it. I fought not only to save my people, but to save this world."

_I see. Morokei did not see it like that. He never explained that death would be his reward._

"The High Priests did not believe that they would die to Alduin. They believed that he would spare them and take them into the next world. Even if they did die, they found solace in being consumed by him and becoming a part of his power."

Glorious was silent for a while. _The mortals are fools. They chase an immortality not meant for them . . . I will return you to your fight._

* * *

Morokei shined as its robes wrapped themselves around Govegein's body. Even after all that had happened he was proud of his work with this one. Morokei's light drained the magika from anything that basked in it, drawing the energy to the wearer. The Altmer mage attempted to ready a spell, but he didn't even have the miniscule amount of magika to put the spell in his hand. The robes increased the wearer's affinity for magic, doubling the amount of magika the wearer could hold or draw upon.

Ardana staggered as she felt her magika drain. Govegein lifted into the air as his already impressive amount of untapped mana doubled. Fire raced along his arms as he readied a spell and the mage across from him backed away, attempting to flee. Govegein brought his hands together as the mage turned and released an arrow of fire. The arrow flew into the mage's back, but he did not fall. The mage checked himself for injuries and began to laugh and Morokei's robes faded away. As Govegein removed Morokei the mage burst into flames as his magika returned.

"Amazing," Ardana gasped. "What kind of spell was that? How did you drain all of the magic? What were those robes? I don't think they looked very good on you by the way."

"The spell burns the target depending on their affinity to magic. The better the mage, the better they burn. The mask drains magika and summons the robes. Also, the robes were not made for me," Govegein explained. He left off the part that he was not good at making clothes and that even Lenaak had qualms about using them. Looking around he noticed that Reysi had slipped off, he didn't much care for her presence at this point.

After Govegein and Ardana left the temple she thanked him for his help. She left to deal with whatever was happening in Winterhold and that left Govegein with little to do. He checked some of the records in the temple, but found no leads as to where the others were buried. Eventually, he decided to try to lighten his mood by reminiscing in his old home. He began even before he made it to the little hut.

* * *

**Beimiir sat at a table in the back of the tavern. He had been listening to soldiers recount tales of battle. A few months ago he saw his friends rise to the ranks of High Priests, he was not among them. Over the following eight days, he forged their masks and enchanted them with abilities to suit their new masters. When he presented the masks to his friends, he was surprised to see them with a mask of their own. The nine of them took their gifts and went their separate ways, the High Priests to lead armies against armies of man and mer and the priest to wander the land they called home.**

**The soldiers were getting rowdy, and asked one of the barmaids to tell them her favorite Dragon Priest out of the new ones, they would then tell a 'true' story about that priest. She blushed and tried to dodge the question, but the soldier who asked pressed on. "I'm not even sure if this one exists, there are only rumors about him, but if you have any stories, I'd like to hear about . . . the Warlord," she said.**

**Beimiir burst into laughter. The barmaid's blush deepened and the soldiers glared at him. "You want to hear about the Warlord," Beimiir said between laughs, practically falling below the table. The barmaid walked up to Beimiir's table, her lip quivering, face a deep red that almost matched her hair. "Calm yourself," Beimiir said, "He's real alright, I myself have not seen him, but I know people who have and many stories about him." The barmaid seemed to calm down a little. "How about in exchange for my drinks I tell you some."**

**Beimiir found himself outside the tavern in the snow. "If you don't have money stay out!" the large Nord said from the doorway. Beimiir reached into his sack and pulled out a golden mask with tusks. He put the mask on his face and felt its empowering enchantment. As he walked away from the tavern he waved at the barmaid through the window.**

* * *

As Govegein roamed the ancient alleyways, a shadow darted by the corner of his eye. Govegein followed the shadow to find a Frost Troll, or at least what remained of it. The bloody remains looked like they were torn apart with claws and teeth. Govegein crouched into the shadows as he moved on. Soon enough he found a small hut, his hut. He entered and found an old skeleton holding a wooden mask leaning against a shrine. The shrine had eight busts, four on each side, with their faces worn off. In the middle of the shrine was a stone dragon head.

Govegein heard heavy breathing behind him and a deep growl. He turned to see a great beast behind him. It looked like a wolf, but it stood on two legs and was more muscular. Abruptly, the beast began to shrink, dropping to all fours. The beast's hair fell out to reveal pale skin. When it stood up again, a woman stood before Govegein, she was a Nord with red hair and green face paint. She scowled at the Breton and said, "The Harbinger sends his greetings."

"Uhhhhh . . ." was all Govegein could say. He stared at the Nord woman.

"Ugdulub, he said he knew you and sent me to a friend of yours to get something with your scent on it," she explained.

"Uhhhhh . . ." Even in this dim light he could see every aspect of her form.

"He said that I should help you, your friends are worried," she continued.

"Who are you?" Govegein asked.

"Aela," she said. After seeing Govegein's blank face she sighed, "We met after the fight with the giant, where I yelled at you and you . . . you . . . tried to steal my armor."

"Right," Govegein shouted. "I didn't recognize you without that old armor."

"What are you . . ." realization dawned on Aela's face as she looked down and she covered herself with her arms. "I forgot that I left my gear there!" she shouted as she ran away.

Govegein turned back to the shrine. He picked up the Wooden Mask and felt an enchantment on it. Odd, acolyte masks were made without enchantments. When Govegein put the mask on, the scene around him changed. His hut looked like it did when he left it, he heard the sounds of a bustling Bromjunaar outside. The faces on the shrine were no longer worn away, each one carved in exquisite detail, the Dragon Priests of his generation. He felt a familiar sensation from the dragon head, his mask, Konahrik, the Warlord. Govegein also felt something, a pulse of some sort, from his bag, if muted, the two masks he carried with him. Govegein pulled the mask from his face and he returned to the present. This mask could lead him to the other priests and return to him the masks.

Govegein almost began to laugh as his bag moved. Shocked, he jumped and a yelp rose from the bag. A head wearing Nahkriin popped out of it. "I am trying to take a nap," Reysi said.

"What? How? . . . You are deceptively light."

Reysi pulled herself out of the bag, putting Nahkriin back in. "I don't think this one likes me. It stopped talking after a few minutes."

Aela returned to the hut, now in armor. "Where did she come from?"

"Magic bag," Reysi whispered before jumping past the Nord. She back flipped out of the hut.

"What?"

"Go back to your mercenary group, descendant. This is no task for you," Govegein said as he pushed past her and exited the hut. He decided that he would need some new equipment and made way towards Riverwood. He could almost feel Reysi watching him from the shadows.

"The Companions are not mercenaries," Aela protested. "And the Harbinger suggested that I follow you. He hinted that I would learn something from the experience. Something that would make me stronger."

"Why do you seek strength?" Govegein asked.

Aela looked down at the ground. "I don't want anyone close to me dying ever again."

"Everyone dies," Govegein said. "But the strength you seem to be after is not the strength to protect. Even I can see that much. You look much like Odaanen did that night, eons ago." He sighed. "If you are set on this, come with me. You too, Reysi. I can't have you two entering crypts after me, you'll just get yourselves killed. Or worse. Probably worse."

* * *

**New follower!**

**Govegein's got problems to work through. Can Reysi help? Or will she just make everything worse? What will Aela end up adding to the team? Will she continue to find herself naked after thoughtlessly using her beast form? None of the questions will be answered next week. Okay maybe one. We'll see.**


	6. Preperations

Chapter 5 – Preparations

Govegein wiped away the sweat that had accumulated on his brow. Earlier today he had commandeered Alvor's forge, he would need it for a while with what he was planning. He would also need relative solitude, only Alvor and his daughter were left in the area for assistance with the forge. It seemed that the little lass snuck away from her mother when Aela drove them off. They orchestrated the whole plan a few days before, Govegein would use what influence he had to get the guard out of Riverwood for a week, then Aela would transform into her wolf state and just hunt in the nearby woods. Reysi would stir up fear in the townspeople until they evacuated until Aela 'left'. The plan worked out even better when one of the townsfolk actually saw Aela.

For the time being, Aela stayed in the woods, relatively nearby. She was given the task of gathering whatever supplies they may need from the forest. Every night she dropped what she found in the center of town where Alvor or his daughter would then gather and, if needed, prepare. Reysi, on the other hand was in Whiterun with the townspeople, much to her dismay. She was sent to keep them there for the time Govegein needed, also to gather potions and soul gems from the shops. Govegein told her that he didn't care how she got them as long as no one died in the process, so she kept herself relatively entertained.

Govegein never left the forge. He was slowly shaping the materials inside the fire into suitable armor. Not even Alvor knew what he was doing with these metals, he had never seen what Govegein was doing and couldn't even begin to understand the process. Three days passed like this and the frame of Govegein's armor was completed. He set it out to cool while he worked with Aela's armor. She refused to part with the relic, so he was forced to update it rather than make a new one for her. He replaced the ancient iron with durable ebony plating and wove moonstone fibers into the cloth. Govegein also had to refit the armor for her, she was more well-endowed than her ancestor and the changes of the armor over the centuries made for an odd fit. Luckily he wouldn't have to measure her after the episode in Bromjunaar.

When he finished with Aela's armor, he was ready to move on to the next part of his armor. He searched his satchel for what he had picked up in the Labyrinthian, a score of dragon bones. Using a heated blade, he cut and shaped the pieces into plates and mounted them on the frame he had made. The final step for his armor would have to wait, he needed a powerful bonding agent to fuse the bone and metal. Govegein would need a small sacrifice to get the material from a certain plain of Oblivion, he decided to ask Aela when she returned in a few hours. Until then, he would prepare the forge for the next item, his weapons. His old axe and sword were in great disrepair at this point. Govegein picked up the scraps of the dragon bones and threw them into the forge Alvor was heating. He worked some ebony around the bones to forge the weapons, they would have bones jutting from their blades. He worked like that until the sun fell and told Alvor that he would see to Aela tonight.

Govegein sat on the stairs outside of the forge preparing his few dragon scales for a treatment that would thin them for use on cloths when he noticed movement at the town gate. Aela lopped into the abandoned town, carrying a cloth sack that she emptied before the Govegein. Looking up, she noticed who was waiting for her. Aela stood straighter. "Yes, I do have something for you to do," Govegein said. The wolf grunted. "I'll need a live animal, the larger the better." Aela seemed to grin at this. "No, not a mammoth." The wolf whined. As she turned to hunt, Govegein added, "Oh, and I finished with your armor earlier. It's over there if you want a look at it." He pointed to the table that sat on the other side of the forge. Aela's ears perked up at this and she went to investigate. Govegein took her haul into Alvor's home for storage and began to think about the last time he had a large project like this to work on.

* * *

**Beimiir marveled at the work station he had been given for this assignment. A large pit of burning coals would serve as his forge, eight alcoves waited for the metal they would shape. A dragon overlooked the station, he was one of few that was known to breathe both fire and ice. Periodically he would heat the coals with a shout. Servants dragged in large metal arrays. "What are those?" Beimiir asked.**

**The dragon seemed to scowl, "Those are what you will be using to enchant the masks, young one. They are based on information we . . . obtained from the Deep Folk."**

**Beimiir touched one of the arrays and felt an amazing amount of energy, "Amazing."**

**"Each one holds the souls of over one thousand mortals," the forge master almost seethed. "Over nine thousand lost warriors and servants."**

**"At least their sacrifice will not go to waste."**

**The dragon snorted and shot more flame into the pit. Govegein got to work, placing metals into the alcoves. Over the next day, he spent all of his time forging the metal into masks for the new High Dragon Priests. When he finished, the forge master dragon shot an icy gale colder than any Govegein had felt before. When he chiseled the masks out, he found that they were perfectly cooled.**

* * *

Aela returned that night, holding a large bear in her arms. Govegein readied a spell in his hands, it was a rather simple one, but he could still feel the burning of his magika fighting him. He released the spell, planting a rune into the ground. The veins in Govegein's hands burned with molten magika and Aela dropped the unconscious bear and ran to him. "I'm fine," Govegein said as the burning faded, "Just put the bear in the circle." Aela nodded and heaved the bear onto her shoulders before tossing it into the rune. The bear was enveloped in the violet flames of a summoning. When the flames died down an unhappy Daedra stood with her arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Govegein knew that as much as she wanted to kill him, she would be bound inside the circle. Lenaak taught him this method of summoning Daedra for making deals with them.

"I need the sap from a plant in Quagmire. I forget its name, but it is known for trapping animals in its sap which, after it hardens, is practically unbreakable."

"Yeah, I know of it," the daedra huffed, "but what do I get in return?"

"A live bear?"

"How about you never summon me again?"

"Deal."

The Daedra rolled her eyes and disappeared in a vortex of violet flames. A minute later she returned, placed a small jar on the ground, and carefully pushed it out of the circle. "Oh, and Ardana and Vaermina send their regards." The daedra disappeared back to oblivion.

"How do you know Vaermina?" Aela asked. She had turned back into her human form for a night's rest.

"It's a long story, but I found out that most of the Daedric Princes actually rather like me. Except for Molag Bal. I beat him up." Aela looked at him like he was insane. "To be fair, he was in a mortal body at the time." Aela shook her head and walked away to rest in the Sleeping Giant Inn. Govegein chuckled and returned to his work.

* * *

A few days later, the townspeople of Riverwood returned, led by Reysi. Govegein and Aela greeted them, in their new armor. Govegein wore what he called Dragonbone-Ebonsteel armor. Or an adaptation of one that he saw once in the Dragon War. From far away it looked like a grey ebony armor, but closer inspection revealed that much of the ebony was replaced by the heavy bone. What metal still showed on the surface was trimmed in intricate gold words in Dovahzul. It was an ancient mantra that Paarthunax had taught Govegein eons ago.

Aela stood next to him in her remodeled armor. The metal plates gleamed black in the sunlight and a new durable cloth protected her sides. To her amusement Aela learned that the new armor would not get damaged from her transformation into a werewolf. Even the metallic boots fell apart into a leg guard above her transformed paws. They explained that this Companion and the travelling adventurer chased off the werewolf and saved Alvor and his daughter before any harm could befall them.

After the crowd dispersed, Reysi pestered Govegein about her new gear. After hearing the question, his eyes widened, "I forgot to make yours." A look of horror grew on Reysi's face as tears welled up in her eyes. Govegein stifled a laugh, "Is what I would say if I was Raddin." He pulled out Reysi's armor from his satchel.

"That was mean," Reysi said as she took the cloths. She sniffed them, smiled and buried her face in them. "Why does it smell so good?" the muffled question arose from her.

"It shouldn't," Govegein replied. He didn't do anything else to it other than weave fine dragon scales into the fabric.

Reysi pulled her face out, "I'm going to change into them now." The Dark Elf began to undress in the middle of town.

"No," Govegein practically shouted, "Do that in private."

"Can I do it in you magic bag?"

"No."

"I'm doing it in your magic bag," Reysi said. Before Govegein could reply, almost before he could even react, she disappeared and a slight weight pulled from his satchel.

"Why is she so light?"

Aela rolled her eyes. "So where are we going?"

"I've done some research with the Wooden Mask and a map of current ruins throughout Skyrim," Govegein began. Reysi crawled out of his bag before getting grabbed and picked up by Govegein. "Our first target should be in Forlehost, near Riften. We'll take a carriage to Riften tomorrow and I'll explain to you just what I've made and why some of it will be returned to me when we finish with this . . . endeavor."

* * *

**Yeah, short chapter. Just getting ready for the next parts. And a possible extra party member that will have no impact on the group over all, but can have some funny scenes.**

**Anyway, hope y'all have a good labor day and such, see ya next week.**


	7. Forelhost

Chapter 6 – Forelhost

Govegein hiked up the trail leading to the ancient fort. The night before, he, Aela, and Reysi camped out with a Khajiti caravan outside Riften, despite Aela's protests. Govegein was following the wooden mask's pull towards one of the masks. It was further south-east than Riften, and Govegein had a feeling he knew where they were headed, but he wanted to be sure. He asked the Khajit, who had surely travelled these parts well, about what Nordic ruins they knew of that were south-east of Riften. They could only tell him about Forelhost, an old fort where the dead still roamed. Something terrible happened there long ago, though they were not sure what, and it still haunted the area. Govegein had really hoped that this one was not in Forelhost. He remembered serving in the fort for a little, it was a hassle to get inside and the place was notorious for its defenses, though once you got past them it was a pretty nice place.

Govegein returned his thoughts to the climb. Forelhost's position in the mountains had made it a valuable fortress, difficult to get to thus easy to defend. Looking up the mountain side, he noticed a thin column of smoke. A campfire, someone was already here. Govegein glanced back at his companions. Aela nodded, she must have smelt it a while ago. Reysi, on the other hand, obliviously scampered along the trail. Well, maybe obliviously, it was tough to tell with her. If Reysi did see the smoke she didn't care, she was more interested in the fibers of dragon scale woven into her new cloths. Govegein crouched down as he reached the end of the path, Aela followed suit and Reysi all but disappeared.

They found the source of the smoke, it was indeed a campfire, and the man who started it. It was an Altmer who dozed off, leaning back in his chair with his feet up, the weird part was that he wore Stormcloak Officer Armor. Govegein knew that the war was all but over, just a few camps of rebels left, and that the Stormcloaks were almost as racist as the Thalmor. It was unlikely they would let an Altmer into their army, let alone ascend to a higher rank. When he reached the Altmer, Govegein stood to his full height and tipped over the elf's chair.

The startled man writhed on the ground for a little before looking up at who had tipped him over. At first he was ready to destroy the peon in a display of arcane might, but then he remembered his mission. Then, from the ground, he looked up at the man who startled him. Something about this man terrified him. Not the armor of bone and black metal, but something in his eyes that held the wisdom of the Altmer and the rage of the Nords, and something else.

"Who are you," Govegein stated more than questioned.

The statement extinguished any other thoughts of attacking out of the Altmer. "I-I am Capitan Valmir of the Stormcloaks. I was sent to retrie-"

"Who are you," Govegein cut him off, drawing his new sword. The sharpened bone glinted in the sunlight as Govegein pressed the blade to the imposter's throat.

"I-I am a Thalmor agent here to get an artifact of great power." Valmir didn't sign up for this. All he had to do was trick some poor sap into getting the mask for him.

"And what is this artifact?" Govegein drew blood as he ran the blade lightly across the Altmer's neck. The wound burned slightly as the enchantment took effect.

"A mask. It's a mask called . . . called Rahgot."

Govegein began to laugh. "Rahgot? Oh, this one'll be easy." He drove his sword through the Altmer's neck.

"Wh-why did you kill him?!" Aela shouted. "He gave you the information you wanted!"

"And he probably would have waited for us to come out and then ambush us for the mask," Reysi explained. "Even if he didn't he would have gone to his Thalmor buddies, been punished and/or sent back with a large group to recover the mask."

Govegein nodded, though he thought it was odd when Reysi made sense. He searched the Thalmor and found they key to the fortress. As he approached the gates, he thought back to when he met Rahgot.

* * *

**"So a prince?" Beimiir asked.**

**"No," the priest who was instructing the acolyte said, "He's descended from a long line of powerful and high ranking priests. Prince implies that he will share their fate because he was born."**

**"But, his family is still one of the most powerful in the cult," Beimiir argued. "If he wanted, I'm sure he could find a way to execute the both of us."**

**"You, maybe," his instructor replied. "Anyway, it is true that his family is . . . influential, which is how they got me to guard him on this excursion."**

**"Not to mention your ever growing disciple."**

**The priest shot him a glare as a carriage rolled towards them. The driver was a heavily armed battlemage, even his horses wore steel plate. Riding in the carriage was a lone figure, no older, maybe even younger, than Beimiir. The young man stood as the carriage rolled to a stop and descended from his seat. The priest bowed to his charge as Beimiir examined him. The boy wore regal robes and golden jewelry and carried a gem encrusted blade at his hip. Beimiir noticed the look of displeasure on the boy's face as he looked up at the tall acolyte.**

* * *

Reysi sighed as she examined the lock. Inside Forelhost the trio came upon a locked gate that, despite the doubt of his companions, Govegein insisted was the way forward. The gate led into a cage that surrounded a well of water. "This is a good lock," she began, "Or at least it was way back when. Now, the pins seem rusted into place. It's not un-pickable, but it could take a while."

"There might be a key somewhere around here," Aela tried.

Govegein could sense the magic that flowed through the bars, it protected them from most kinds of damage. "Aela and I will take a look around, Reysi, you keep at that lock."

"I feel the need to remind you that I'm an assassin, not a thief," Reysi replied as the warriors walked away.

Govegein and Aela roamed through the ancient fort. Aela had no clue where she was going, so she drifted behind Govegein who seemed to know the way forward. To her, he was as strange as the new Harbinger. Ugdulub had sent her to him after she asked to train with the orc. He replied that he needed to do something alone, the warrior seemed to take a turn for the worse after he lost his wolf. The man he sent her to they both believed to be dead until a few weeks ago. Now that she has actually spent a little time with the traveler, she noticed that he seemed to know things he shouldn't. Things like where her ancestral armor came from and the layout of these ruins.

Specters of the dead rose from their sleep as the trespassers approached. There were almost ten in this room. Govegein wasted no time in shoving one of his hands into the closest shade and releasing a blast of light. The ethereal blue form screamed as it was burned away by the Undead Bane spell. Govegein shook his hand, he was pushing it with his unaided magic use. He fell back as Aela shot arrows into the ghosts, who shimmered as the arrows passed through them. Govegein pulled up a hood and retrieved Morokei from his bag, attaching it to the hood. Then he stepped forward again, bathing his arms in a golden fire. The ghosts closest to him almost seemed to shrink away from the light, but were unhindered as they approached to attack him. Govegein brought his hands close together, one over the other, and released a wide arc of the golden fire. The light burned through the spirits and the room was again filled with only to figures.

"Sorry, Aela," Govegein said, "I know that you wanted to see some of my more . . . martial skills."

"No," she replied, "These ghosts don't really have a body to hit, it's not your fault our foes call for magic." Truth be told, she was disappointed, if the accounts she had heard were correct, this man was an amazing fighter. She could not wait to see what he could do when faced with an opponent of equal strength.

"We'll be entering the crypt soon," Govegein said. "That means, Draugr, get ready." He drew his sword and axe before opening the door forward. It opened into a burial hall where a few of the dead rose to greet the warriors. Aela shot them as Govegein rushed in, blades spinning around him. When the Draugr were again all dead, the duo moved onward into a small shrine room. Aela tried one of the doors on the far side of the room to find it barred on the other side.

As she moved towards the other door, Govegein put a hand on her shoulder as his other hand reached for Nahkriin. After a vortex of violet fire Govegein stood before the door in pitch black robes and armor. He punched the door, leaving a large hole in the magically preserved wood. Raising the door bar, Govegein opened the door and walked into the tall room that it lead to. He stood on a catwalk of stone that overlooked the room. On the floor were several sarcophagi, within which were undoubtedly powerful Draugr.

Govegein sent Nahkriin's armor back to Oblivion and jumped down from the ledge, followed closely by Aela. The sarcophagi lids flew off as their inhabitants emerged and govegein readied a simple Undead Bane spell to mix with one of Nahkriin's wards. A deathlord picked itself out of its coffin and Govegein approached it, leaving Aela to deal with the lesser undead. The deathlord looked at Govegein and drew a black battle axe. Govegein could have sworn that it grinned before he hit it with a burning ward. A shockwave left its mouth as it shouted at Govegein, but he stood his ground behind his ward. Govegein stepped inside the deathlord's range as he gauged where to strike. His ward held against the Druagr's attacks, but it would fail soon. Govegein found a crack in the deathlord's armor as it raised its arms for a powerful strike. Before it could bring its axe down, Govegein thrust his sword into the gap, piercing the deathlord's chest.

The undead warrior paused before fire erupted from its chest. Govegein pulled out his sword, that single strike wouldn't be enough for this one. As the fire died down the Draugr searched for its comrades only to see them being slaughtered by a woman in what looked like their own armor. Govegein readied a ball of golden fire enhanced by the damage Nahkriin absorbed. "Ah, krosis," the deathlord muttered before being hit with an inferno.

Govegein searched through a chest that sat near the deathlord's sarcophagus and found the key they were looking for. Showing Aela, they returned up to the catwalk and back towards where Reysi waited. Govegein found Reysi hitting the lock with her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I didn't bring enough lock picks," she moaned.

"I'm sure you will prove useful eventually," Govegein said off handedly, handing her the key. Reysi sniffed as she took the key and unlocked the gate.

"Are you ever going to actually tell us why you know this place so well?" Aela asked.

"No," Govegein replied.

"He's an undead time-traveler," Reysi whispered.

"I'm not undead!" Govegein shouted at Reysi.

"Wait time travel?"

"How do you even know that part?"

"I have my sources," Reysi said smugly.

"So Raddin told you."

"No one's going to explain that?" Aela asked again.

"Govegein here," Reysi quickly began, "was a dragon priest way back in the mythic era. He had a falling out with his friends, the high dragon priests, and they used an Elder Scroll to push him out of time. It was the same thing the Tongues did to Alduin."

"That . . . would actually answer a few questions," Aela said. "If it were true."

Govegein threw Reysi into the well before saying, "Believe it if you want, it won't change the facts."

* * *

**Yeah! . . . Sorry about being late, got a little swamped last week. But were are back and will keep with Fanboy updates Tuesdays and Dragonpriests (this one) updates Fridays . . . maybe Saturday if I get swamped again.**

**Either way, we push the story forward. Something dark looms within Forelhost as it waits for Govegein. They really should have picked up the journal.**


	8. Raghot

Chapter 7 - Raghot

**Beimiir sighed as he watched his charge pick himself up. The boy, Bedvatr was his name, had insisted they fight. Beimiir's teacher complied with the boy's wishes, he expressed several times that he had little choice in the batter anyway, and gathered two sturdy sticks for the adolescents to hit each other with. Bedvatr stuck to the rigid forms he was taught while Beimiir, who had little formal training, toyed with the idea of imitating his younger opponent for kicks. Beimiir's teacher noticed this intent and glared at his acolyte. The outcome of the fight had been obvious from the start, Beimiir trounced Bedvatr.**

**"Let me guess," Beimiir said, "You've never actually been in a fight."**

**Bedvatr spat as he looked at the strange young man in front of him. "Of course I have dueled before," he replied.**

**"Not a duel, an actual fight." It occurred to Beimiir that the duels Bedvatr fought were probably fixed anyway. "Anyway, are you satisfied or should I get serious this time?"**

* * *

Govegein seethed as he looked at the multitude of graves. He, Aela, and Reysi stood in what had once been a lush garden of alchemical ingredients. Now all that was there were Deathbells and the graves of test subjects. On a table nearby lay an ancient note. "Vatr, you coward," he said after reading it. Skorm was a feared warrior even before Govegein was banished. In his siege on Raghot, he had forced Bedvatr and his men into the depths of the fort and held them there. Raghot decided then that suicide would be better than to die at his foe's blade and ordered the remaining cultists in the fort to do the same.

Govegein stepped over the body of a Draugr as he ascended to the actual alchemy laboratory. The warriors were converted to Draugr, the servants and families were just killed. A Draugr sat in the laboratory, watching the warrior as he approached from a throne. If Draugr could look tired, this one certainly did. "Froda, I assume," Govegein said. The Draugr simply nodded. Unlike the others, it did not wear armor, or even the wrappings that were customary, instead Froda wore robes, not too unlike a dragon priests, just lacking one's scales. Govegein looked back to the lower garden where Reysi gathered ingredients and Aela inspected the Draugr's weaponry.

The Draugr stood as it waited for Govegein to end its suffering. Froda had been placed here to keep watch over the ones who died 'with poison on their lips and a blade to their children's throats'. Govegein ended it with a swift cut, decapitating the corpse. "Hey," he shouted to his companions, "let's get a move on." As the two women caught up to him, he asked, "What were you even doing Aela?"

"Eorlund wanted some ancient Nord weapons to experiment with," she replied. "He says that the Skyforge could make them better than new with a skilled smith at the reigns."

Govegein scoffed, "Challenge accepted."

"That wasn't a challenge."

"Too late, once I'm done gathering the masks, I'm coming for Eorlund and beating him at his own game." Aela had to admit that Govegein was probably a better smith than Eorlund, but she doubted he could ever master the Skyforge like he did.

* * *

**"I'm going to win this time," Bedvatr said. It had been a long time since his and Beimiir's first match, and many more duels had taken place in the time between. Beimiir had to admit that the well-bred man who stood before him had changed much since their first encounter. Bedvatr had exchanged his gold and jewels for iron and steel, his elegant robes for easy to move in cloths.**

**Even with these changes and a more difficult training regimen he had never gotten the upper hand on Beimiir. "We'll see," Beimiir said as he grabbed a training blade. He wore more traditional dragon priest robes. The cloth wrapped around him in a way that could make it a little difficult to fight, but Beimiir figured that it would be enough of a handicap.**

**The duel started with a traditional bow between two dragon priests. Then they net each other in a flash, Bedvatr holding back Beimiir's blade with his own. Beimiir drew back and aimed for Vatr's legs, hoping to trip the priest. Bedvatr jumped over Beimiir's swing and replied with a two handed blow to Beimiir's shoulder. Beimiir was forced to switch his sword to his dominant hand as his shoulder recovered from the blow. Before Bedvatr could prepare for another devastating swing, Beimiir rushed up to him. Standing face to face with his opponent, Beimiir flipped the sword in his hand so the pommel was pressed into Vatr's stomach. With a quick and powerful thrust, he sent Vatr falling back.**

**"You were actually trying to take my life there, weren't you Bedwetter?"**

**Bedvatr's face twisted with the insult. The incident in question had happened once in their first encounter and Beimiir never let Vatr forget it. "Only if you keep calling me that, Golden Boy." Beimiir had been sensitive to the nature of his lineage when he was younger, but not anymore.**

**"When are you going to let this little blood feud of yours go?" Beimiir asked. It was getting to be more of a nuisance of late than an actual challenge to fight Bedvatr.**

**"Only once I finally beat you," Vatr replied. He couldn't stand that someone of such questionable birth could beat him so easily. Little did he know, this would be their last fight for a very long time.**

* * *

The trio now entered a trophy hall of sorts. Relics of times long gone were mounted on pedestals that lined the room. Shelves held ancient, time worn books and other oddities. One relic caught Govegein's eye, a dragon claw sculpted out of glass. A Deathlord roamed the shelves as it stood guard. Govegein grabbed a glass dragon claw from its pressure sensitive pedestal, closing the gate behind the Deathlord. It didn't have time to turn to inspect it, though, as Reysi stood before it with her black bow drawn. Govegein identified it as the Dwarven Black Bow of Fate, he thought that was only a legend. Arrows shot through the Deathlord and they completed a magical circuit, drawing the Draugr's energies into Reysi.

"Since when did you have that?" Govegein asked as the Deathlord fell.

"I'm not really sure, actually," Resyi replied, "I just remembered that I had it."

"How do you forget you're carrying a bow?" Aela asked.

Reysi laughed, "You'd be surprised at what I find on me sometimes."

Govegein just shook his head as he replaced the Glass Claw with the first book that he could touch without it disintegrating at his touch. The spires that comprised the gate that barred their way fell into the ground, allowing the trio to continue. This lead to a long hallway, the middle of which was collapsed. Luckily enough, the collapse was small and a room to the side provided them with a pathway around the wreckage, along with two Draugr to block their way. Govegein burned them away with a golden fire, he could feel two of his masks resonating with Raghot. The wooden mask pulsed with its tracking enchantment, while Nahkriin burned with the emotions of the dead. At the end of the hallway was a small stairway that lead to the hall of stories that preceded Raghot's chamber. Govegein walked up to the locked door that stood between him and his target and inputted the code to open it. Inserting the claw into its keyhole caused the slab of a door to shudder before falling into its slot below the floor.

As Govegein approached the sarcophagus in the middle of the room he said to Reysi and Aela, "Just keep the others off of me."

Before they could ask what he meant, Draugr emerged from their own entombments near the entrance of the room. The lid before govegein flew open as he donned Nahkriin again. _Good, I was hoping to get some actual exercise out of this._ Raghot drifted out of his coffin and looked at Govegein.

"Been a long time, hasn't it Bedwetter?"

"Yes it has, Golden Boy."

"Rage, I know you can hear me. Give him as much power as he wants," Govegein said as he handed Raghot his sword. "I'm going to pound into this sorry excuse for a skeever the meaning of power."

Raghot laughed as his armor engulfed him. The mask would compound Raghot's strength as time went on while the Orichalcum armor made him faster than lightning. Govegein drew his axe. _What are you doing? Summon my armor!_

"No need, not yet at least," Govegein replied. Raghot disappeared and reappeared behind Govegein, swinging down with his sword as a fire cloak burst out of him. The sword bounced off of Govegein's armor, he didn't even flinch. "It'll take a while for the walking corpse's strength to compound to anything useful." Govegein spun and swung his axe at the space the space Raghot had been. Now Raghot floated on the other side of the room, a staff in his hand. From the dragon maw that was carved into the staff shot a gout of fire. The fire, when it hit the ground, dug in and grew into a wall. "You know me, Bedwetter, I don't burn." Govegein strode through the fire wall as he approached the Dragon Priest.

Raghot flew forward, dropping the staff, and punched Govegein, sending him flying. From beyond the wall of fire came a violet flash of light. Govegein strode through the fire again, unarmed and in Nahkriin's full regalia. Before Raghot could run, Govegein erected wards to block his travel. Govegein grabbed Raghot's mask, tearing it off of the priest. The Orichalcum armor fell off, turning to dust, as Govegein approached the cowering shell of a man. "You had your chance," he said before crushing Raghot's head with his fist.

The other Draugr fell, leaving Aela and Reysi alone with Govegein. "So, you were one of them right?" Aela asked. Govegein noticed Reysi's eyes widen slightly to this as she looked between the two warriors. He nodded as Nahkriin's armor disappeared. "Does that mean they were your friends?"

"Most of them were horrible people in life," Govegein began, "brutal generals, corrupt rulers, even a petty thief, but at the end of the day they had always come through for each other. Sure there were rivalries, like Bedvatr here, but it only pushed us to become better."

"Then why are you here? Why are you killing them?"

"I fought against the dragons in the war, they don't take treason lightly. Even if you were the closest thing they had to a true friend."

"Hey, let's get out of here," Reysi interrupted. "It stinks of rotting flesh." She glared at Aela as she pushed Govegein out of Forelhost. The sun shone brightly outside and Reysi spotted a word wall. "Hey, you can read that dragon-scratch!" Resyi shouted. "What does it say?"

"Het mah hrothmar bah grohiik do bruniik pindaar aal ok sil rovaan Sovngarde Mahfaeraak. Which roughly translates to . . . 'Here fell Hrothmar, Wrath Wolf, from the savage plains; may his soul wander Sovngarde forever'."

"Why did they write that here?"

Govegein shrugged, "To pass on knowledge probably. If Raddin were here I bet that he would learn the second word of the Storm call shout, which went, if I recall my shouts correctly, Strun Bah Qo." The sky darkened as rain poured down on the trio. Lightning flashed, illuminating the travelers faces for a moment where Reysi and Aela saw that Govegein's eyes were glowing red.

* * *

**Yup. That was _definitely_ a coincidental spontaneous torrential downpour. Nothing to do with the storm call shout.**

**To be honest guys, about 30% of the time I'm writing this one, I have no clue what's going to be good or not (don't get me wrong that number is higher in most other areas) but it would help if I got a few reviews to tell me your reactions to what's going on.**


	9. Questions and Answers

Chapter 8 – Questions and Answers

"Are you still not going to accept the fact that you are now a Dragonborn?" Reysi asked as they scaled the mountain. It had been days since the incident at Forelhost and Govegein led them northwest at an unrelenting pace. In the few fleeting moments that Reysi and Aela could get him to stop, they would mostly sleep. Aela took to sparing with Govegein when she could and any time that he was not fighting or sleeping, Reysi would press about the storm.

"I'm not a Dragonborn," Govegein said for . . . he had actually lost count. They would go through the same loop of questions and answers a few times every day, but it would just push Govegein to walk faster, away from his annoying companion.

"But you didn't know how to shout before," Reysi argued. Aela had grown bored with the cyclical tendency of the interrogation and scouted ahead of them as a werewolf some days and trailed behind them on others. Today was a day she trailed behind them.

"You don't know what I knew before we met," Govegein countered.

"Then explain your eyes becoming red!"

"I have no proof that that happened to my eyes!" Govegein's eyes had returned to their normal state shortly after Reysi saw them.

"Actually," Aela called from behind them, "I saw them too. Your eyes were glowing red. They faded in the darkness after the bolt of lightning, but they definitely glowed."

Govegein sighed, "Either way that is not a side effect of being a Dragonborn." No, he knew what he was. He knew ever since Raddin killed Alduin, ever since Vengeance had addressed him as such. Govegein just refused to admit that he was Alduin's replacement, the next World Eater.

"You told me that you were rebuilt by Akatosh!" Reysi said. "He's the god that first made the Dragonborn a thing. Do you think that he wouldn't do the same to you?"

"No, our time dragon has other plans for me, I'm sure," Govegein muttered. He didn't know what the god had in store for him, but he guessed that it had to do with the end of a world or two.

They reached the peak and Govegein took the wooden mask from his face, this was where the next mask was. Looking around, through the falling snow, he didn't see any signs of a tomb. Far off, across a kind of pass was a word wall, atop which sat a dragon. It seemed to watch the approaching mortals, unsure about whether to attack or not. Surely enough, as Govegein approached the wall the dragon rose into the air.

Govegein readied a spell and took aim at the circling lizard as Reysi and Aela began to launch arrows at it. The trail shivered as the dragon dodged the flying arrows, but Govegein knew where to aim to hit this dragon. He released the spell, cloaking his body in fire and launching him into the air. Govegein's body burned at the blatant disregard for magika consumption, and he flew before the dragon, reaching the peak of his flight above the beast. He landed on the dragon's back and grabbed its black horns. Twisting, he was able to force the orange lizard into a tailspin downward.

They crashed into the snow, launching Govegein off of the dragon. This one was an ancient, no telling how long it waited in hiding. Aela rushed in then, recalling her Harbinger's tale of dragon killing, and drew her blade. She began to cut at the blackened leather that comprised the wings, but it was tougher than a normal dragon's. Unlike Mirmulnir, this one was a fighter and could not be kept down so easily. Govegein found himself wishing that he was a Dragonborn and that he had learned Dragonrend.

Regardless, Govegein drew his sword and axe, charging towards the dragon who replied with a fire breathe shout. Govegein swung his axe into the Ancient's snout when he reached the source of the fire. The resulting strike cracked the scales that covered the Dragon's nose. It tried to bite back at Govegein as he cut again and again at the same spot, tearing away the scales with fire and ice. The dragon had had enough and rose into the sky again. Putting Raghot on his face Govegein said, "Not right now Rage, we'll talk later," before the entity could drag him into another vision.

"Get to cover," Govegein commanded. Aela glared at him as Reysi obeyed. The Orichalcum armor encased Govegein as he repeated the command to Aela. She shot another arrow at the dragon before following Reysi past some discarded mammoth bones. Govegein stood still, letting Raghot do its work compounding is strength. As the dragon circled again, it shot another blast of fire at the stationary warrior. Govegein watched the dragon through the flames as he gauged his strength.

The next time the dragon circled to shout, Govegein jumped towards it. By the time it attempted to open its mouth, Govegein was already holding it closed between a hand and a leg. Govegein stabbed the dragon through the scale opening he had made earlier, the tempered ebony and bone cutting through the dragon's maw with Govegein's enhanced strength. The two fell again through the snow towards the mountain. The dragon's flesh evaporated before they hit and when they did, Govegein landed on his feet with an audible crack of stone.

Reysi and Aela ran towards Govegein as he dispelled his armor and removed Raghot. He actually laughed, it had been a while since he could fly like that. "This guy," he said, patting the skull that lay next to him, "was quite the fighter." The skeleton shuddered, and from the spot where he touched the dragon, ash began to form. As the ash covered the skeleton, flesh began to form again, and Govegein drew his blade.

The Ancient's golden eyes formed and looked at Govegein, horrified. It shrank away from him. "Zuwuth Zeymah!" it shouted, "Alduin!"

"Well, that's new," Govegein said.

"But wasn't it dead?" Aela asked.

"Not really, unless a Dragonborn kills it, they can be brought back," Govegein explained.

"I thought only Alduin could do that," Reysi said, watching Govegein.

"Only our eldest can wake us," the dragon said. "I would feel your Thu'um, Zeymah."

"I am no brother to you," Govegein said. The dragon did not back any further though, and Govegein sighed. "Yol Toor Shul!" he shouted as an inferno left his mouth, burning away the snowstorm that was forming above them. He didn't know how Raddin put up with the burning throat. The dragon nodded before taking flight and leaving the trio that bested it.

"Ha! You can't deny now that you are a Dragonborn!" Reysi shouted.

"Can someone explain what just happened!?" Aela shouted.

Govegein sighed as he looked towards the word wall. "I told you, I'm no Dragonborn. But that does not mean Akatosh left me untouched." As Govegein approached the wall again, he noticed a stone sarcophagus. "When he made my new body, he made a vessel for all of Alduin's powers. When his eldest son died, he transferred those powers into his new vessel, his new World Eater."

"Does that mean that you will end the world?" Reysi asked.

"One day, yes. Everything ends at some point, my role is just to make it nice and clean. Alduin got greedy and impatient, you see how that turned out for him."

"What does this mean for you?" Aela asked.

"It means I have a plethora of new abilities that I can barely even begin to comprehend, one of which is compete mastery of the Thu'um. Yet I still can't cast a spell without risking a death bathed in magical fire. Now, however is not the time to begin experimenting with them, for my first assignment, Akatosh sent me to deal with the High Dragon Priests, as you've already guessed." The sarcophagus was empty, save for a rusted iron mask and an etching in Dovazul reading 'Not today, Boss,'. "Now that you're all caught up, I have some bad news. Krosis escaped."

* * *

**Rolor was having a bad day. Now that he thought about it, maybe he was having a bad week. Month? Year? No, probably life. He was having a bad life. Rolor was an orphan, but not one of those lucky ones that got taken by a dragon to live with its servants, no he was one of the ones that had to group with others to survive. He grew up in a gang of kids like him. They stole what they could to survive, but it was never enough. As the kids grew older, most of them left to try fend for themselves and only themselves. Not Rolor, no he just had to stay with the kids, protect them, guide them.**

**One night they took what little he had to his name and left him in an alley way. When he returned to the hideout, it was empty. Rolor hates kids. Now he was penniless and wandering. Until today, when he found a well-dressed man carrying a hefty bag of gold. When he tried to take the gold, however, Beimiir twisted his arm, almost breaking it. Now he sat, tied up in front of the Dragon Priest who caught him. Beimiir asked Rolor why he tried to steal from him, to tell him the whole story. Rolor did, he figured that he was not going to get out of this alive anyway, might as well let someone remember him as who he was.**

**Beimiir listened to Rolor's life story, every word, at the end he nodded and said, "You seem like a good kid. Too old to be an initiate though, how about I make you my Acolyte? We'll just say that I trained you in secret." Rolor was stunned. The man was giving him a way into the ruling class. They didn't even know each other. This Beimiir was an idiot.**

* * *

**Yeah, that was an odd little chapter. I kind of put myself into a strange place and then kept going with it. Anyway, I don't actually plan on having Govegein and Krosis meet for a while, probably not even in this story. We'll see how this plays out. By the way, a side effect of Raghot's compounding strength is a lesser compounding weight.**

**In other news, we have Rolor as Krosis's original name and the story of how he met Beimiir. I know I didn't give any real indication of ages, but I figure Rolor is about Bedvatr's age, which isn't too far from Beimiir, who would be a new Priest at this point in time.**


End file.
